nerdiversefandomcom-20200214-history
Rurra Rockhammer
Rurra Rockhammer was a female dwarf NPC in the Emeron Campaign. Summary Rurra Rockhammer was a sergeant in the Fulton Conscript force. She participated in the Second Battle of Undying Rage and served as Captain of the defending army in the Battle of Hardale. Background Rurra was born in the Thorgain Kingdom and trained as a baker. She heard of the inclusive and multicultural estate that Sir Lazrith was attempting to foster in Fulton and saved up to move there and open her own business. She finally had enough and moved there in 1133 where she made a successful bakery. In 1159 the estate's marshal, Sir Winston Templeton, was conscripting the people of the estate to march east and face the undead army of Mingolf the Soulcrusher. With her training in axes in hammers that she received growing up in Thorgain, Rurra figured that she would be better suited than most to serve and so she volunteered. She quickly proved popular with the other conscripts, who elected her as a Sergeant. She marched east and participated in the Second Battle of Undying Rage. The battle was a loss and both Sir Winston and Captain Fredias Charahad died in the battle along with most of the army's leadership. As the army was retreating Sir Winston's niece, Edella Montfort, arrived with the rest of the Joined of Vesper. Due to the lack of leadership Edella claimed command of the army as Acting General and led the force to Hardale. Edella found immediately comrade with Rurra since both were from Fulton and she quickly came to rely on the dwarf as her right hand in organizing the army to defend Hardale. Serving Under Edella The army returned to Hardale, but found that the tension between the dwarves and humans had come to a head. On the 10th of Dragon Mayor Morda Amburgeor was found dead in his office in Summerwind Hall shortly after a late night meeting with Thorgain Ambassador Throt Goldaxe. The mayor's friend Yunalin Slatebelt, herself a dwarf, accused the ambassador of murder and rallied the town guard to arrest him. Ambassador Goldaxe, for his part, protested his innocence and pointed out that he had diplomatic immunity and any attempt to arrest him would be an act of war. Rurra accompanied Acting General Edella Montfort and the Joined of Vesper and assisted in their efforts to defuse the situation. They were successful and not only avoided disaster but also managed to secure the aid the dwarves to defend the town. Edella promoted Rurra to captain and the two worked closely together to handle the logistics to prepare the town for defense and hastily train any citizens who were able to hold weapons for the coming battle. The Battle of Hardale Captain Rurra served in the Fulton Conscripted unit in the Battle of Hardale directly under Acting General Edella Montfort. When Mingolf the Soulcrusher created a breach in the East wall and overwhelmed the Lurinlund Conscripted unit, Edella ordered a charge into the zombie horde even though they were outnumbered 4:1. The charge proved successful in preventing the undead from entered the town and they were able to hold out until reinforcements arrived to destroy the horde, though the Fulton Conscripts took heavy losses. Rurra died in the fighting, shouting encouragement to her troops while smashing zombies with her war hammer. Category:Emeron Category:Characters Category:NPCs